1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a method for providing information and a system thereof; in particular, to a method for providing channel information and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When surfing from one channel to another on a digital television, a buffering time occurs before the next channel displays on the screen. The buffering time results in a pause without any content on the screen which is a common issue found in the conventional digital television. A user may not be able to distinguish weather a command has been received due to the temporary pause therefore a following command cannot be given until the buffering time is over.
The discrete screen display also causes interruption in viewing and the user may find the interruption irritating.
As digital television technology advances, the output content includes not only program content but also information or service from the Internet. The Internet information or service and the television programs may be obtained from different platforms so the buffering time is likely to increase for longer processing which results in lengthy pause. The conventional channel information system may not be able to fully support the information obtained from the Internet and the lengthy pause results in extensive interruption.